Forbidden Feelings
by karynadissa
Summary: Her name is Sofia. She's sweet, elegant, and optimistic. James never seen her in that way before. His name is James. He's carefree, helpful and unpredictable. Sofia just realized his other side. And now they are in the field of hurdle. Will their heart thaw and desire meet?
1. The Schoolarship

The 17 years old Sofia just smiled when she are ready for school. Well actually today is the official ceremony of Royal Prep 5th Generation, and that's why Sofia can't wait any longer because she wants to see the new, fresh and cute faces all over the field. For her looks today, well she looks different today.

Her usual long auburn brunette wavy hair which already reach waist is braided into waterfall style, with a cute lilac flower on each of the braid. Her purple tiara already on top of her head. She's wearing a beautiful lilac gown with big white ribbon on the back and a turtleneck. And then she's wearing a white long gloves until it reach her elbow.

After satisfied with her look, Sofia run down to the dining room, which is not a princes like. After she reach the dining room, she greet everyone, including Baileywick.

"Good morning everyone" said her cheerfully and take a seat between James and Amber.

Amber had already grown up into a really beautiful princess. Her blonde hair gain some curls, and she's got some noticeable curves just like Sofia. Now she's usually braid her hair into dutch braid, but sometimes she just let it fall. Her outfit which is usually gold coloured, transformed into a beautiful navy blue with flower pattern, just like the one that she was weared at Sofia's first ball.

And James doesn't really changes to. His outfit is still the same colour like the one he usually wear when he was a kid, but the size changes into his teen size. His voice is cracked and his body is build up. He looks more handsome in this age.

Amber just glance her hazelnut eyes and said "I see that you're running down the stairs" to Sofia.

Sofia doesn't really care and replied Amber "I'm just exited Amber".

Sofia already grab her spoon and try to eat her Creamy Soup, until she heard James's compliment "You look beautiful with that braid Sof"

She just try to be normal as usual, but she can't. Everyone can see her blushing cheeks. She just mouthed Thank You to James and start to eat again.

"Well, you does look beautiful with that new style sweetheart" admired King Roland II to his step-daughter.

"And it's a good different" said her Mother, Queen Miranda sweetly.

Sofia blush even more. And then she thank everyone and she's trying to finish her creamy soup fastly. After everyone is finishing their breakfast, they're start to do their own acyivity. James, Amber and Sofia are going to their School, while their Parents are going to do some work. After a long hugging, kissing cheeks session, they really start to do it.

~ At the school ~

James, Amber and Sofia just go out from carriage flawlessly, well except for James. They're starting to fast walk, because they can see that the ceremony already starting. The one who got to the field first is James. And the last one who made it to the field is Amber.

"Please stop rushing. A queen is never late, everyone just simply came too early" said Amber, copying one of her favorite drama's quote.

"But you're not a queen Amber" said James jokingly, while searching for Zandar, his bestfriend.

"Soon James, Soon" smirked Amber, which make Sofia having a goosebumps for no reason.

"I found Zandar guys, bye! Good luck having seat" said James, and running to his bestfriend.

"Me too Sofia, I can see Clio and Hilldegard, you can join our seats if you want you" said Amber nicely.

Sofia shook her head and said "No but thanks Amber, I've already found Vivian a few moments ago when you were talking"

"Well then, see you at the class Sofia" said Amber and walk elegantly to her bestfriend.

And then Sofia approach her bestfriend, Princess Vivian. She's already growed some bangs, and make her looks even cuter than her kid appearance. Her clothes is still the same one as she weared as a kid. Sofia just pokead Vivian's shoulder and sit beside her. Vivin just smiled, which showing her dimples.

"What happens when I'm gone?" asked Sofia softly.

"Nothing, the new kids were just came in a few minutes ago. And they're saying their promise right now. Oh look there's Violet! My little sister!" said Vivian energicly.

"That's great Vivian! You know what, I should play at your castle more often so I can see you cute little sister!" answered Sofia sweetly.

After the new kids are saying their promises, all of the 4th generation are clapping their hands. Well, actually they need 1 more years to finish the school, but seeing the new generation faces make them happy.

"Well well now, actually there is more announcement for all of you!" said Ms. Fauna with a cheerful face.

"It's a Royal Prep tradition to give away a scholarship for a talented student. And this year, the International Derby school would like to give a scholarship to Royal Prep. And of course, the new student will get a chance to receive the scholarship. Fortunately this year, we give a chance to 5 students. Not like 3rd generation for 3 students only." said Ms. Fauna

"This is the list students! Get ready to be shocked! And for the one who didn't get the scholarship, please don't be upset, okay?" asked Ms. Merryweather

Ms. Merryweather cough a bit, and started to said all of the Student list who got the schoolarship.

"Hugo"

The old student just rolled their eyes and they're already knew that Hugo will get the scholarship. Hugo just stand and give himself an applause. Everybody just ignore him and pretending that there's nothing happening right now. Well except for Sofis who's clapping.

"Zandar"

Everyone start to give him an applause. Well apperantly, Zandar is a nice and humble prince, not a selfish one like Hugo.

"Vivian"

Everyone just give him an ordinary applause, just like Zandar's one. But Sofia are abseloutly give her a over reaction congratulation.

"Clio"

Everyone clap's is louder right now, because the fact that Clio is one of the most popular girl. Sofia can heard that Amber and Hilldegard are screaming.

"And lastly, James"

Sofia is shock. She never knew that James is putting his interest to Derby. She just stand and give her step-brother an applause and shout proudly "Yeayy! James!" and everyone is starting to clap.

"Well Congratulation for 5 of the student who get a scholarship. Now the new student can get an orientation by the Student Council. And the rest of the old student who isn't the Student council can start the class" said Ms. Fauna

Sofia, who's obviously the Student Council with Vivian just follow the new student and joining the rest the rest of the student council, which is James, Desmond, Zandar, Amber, Hilldegarf, Clio and Hugo. The president is James itself.

"Wow it's really surprising that the student council member are the one who taking all the schoolarship" said Sofia jokingly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Those kids will froze if they're standing still at this weather" said Vivian. All through the years, Sofia teach Vivian about the management of self-esteem. And she did it.

All of them are starting to walk toward the kids. All of them are like 8 or maybe 9.

"Well everyone, welcome my name is James. I'm the president of the student council. And this is my sister, Amber and Sofia. And this my friends, Zandar, Desmond, Hilldegard, Clio and Hugo" said James, introducing himself and all of the student council member.

"So, what are you waiting for?" said Sofia cheerly.

_

"Oh lord, that was exhausting.." said Amber while fanning herself after giving the new student orientation.

"Yeah. I never thought showing the Royal Prep in that weather could be this tiring" added Hilldegard while brushing off her sweat with her handcrief.

"But it's fun though" said Sofia optimisly

"For you, but not for me" blurted Clio

"Well at least we can go home now" said James while strecthing his arms.

The Student Council member start to leave the Royal Prep's gate and getting on their own carriage. They start to waving each other and leave. Well one of the advantege of being Student Council is the member can leave early due their project.

"Man that is exhausting" said Sofia with her true emotion.

"But it's fun though" mimicked Amber teasingly.

"Yeah it was fun!" said James. He didn't heard Sofia's words back then.

"Okay-okay I'm sorry" said Sofia annoyedly.

"Oh grow up Sofia, it's just a joke" said her blondie step sister

Sofia just try to give her best smile and remain silence until the carriage arrived at the castle. Actually her period just started yesterday.

_

When they arrive, they can see that their parents are packing. Amount of the suitcase are a lot. They're confuse until James asked Baileywick,

"What's hapening Baileywick?"

"Well, there's a Royal Council meeting, and both of your parents are in it. They having the meeting at Tangu" said Baileywick

"And we are going about 5 days sweetie" said Queen Miranda to James.

Three of them are shock. They're just nod slowly. And then King Rolad II approach and hugging each of them.

"We'll be back, don't worry there is guard, servant. And James, you're in charge while we're gone. Amber will in charge if something happens. And Sofia will be in charge if something happens to both of them" said King Roland II.

Queen Miranda just kiss them in forehead and said "You'll be alright"

James, the one who automaticly in charge immediately holding both of his sister's shoulder and nod to his parents.

King Roland II and Queen Miranda just stepping into the Royal Carriage , knowing that James can be trusted.

"Oh yeah kids, there will be no school becuase the trio fairies are them member of the Royal Council" said Queen Miranda. As soon as she said, the carriage start to fly.

Amber is squeaking happily and it seems that she's the only one who's exited. She's immediately waving her hands to the carriage that fly away. She's running into the castle, leaving Sofia and James who starring blankly at her.

"So what are you going to do James?" asked Sofia

"I don't know. Maybe I will visit Zandar or Desmond or something." answered James whil walking into the castle with Sofia.

"Um okay then" said Sofia and walking to her rooms.

When she's entering her room, she start to release her braid and wearing a comfortable lilac gown. She start to looks for Clover, but he's nowhere to be found. So Sofia decided to to look at clock. And it's only 7pm, too soon to go to bed. So she just read a simple book with "Once upon a time" tittle.

'Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess'

Her sight become more blurry

'Her name was Rapunzel. Her hair was blondie at first.'

She can't even open her eyes

And all of sudden

She can feel

So peaceful 

Everything

Was 

Black

~To Be Continued~ 

**Author note: Hello! I'm going to make next chapter. I've got some inspiration after I heard a song and start to thinking about this fic. I hope you enjoy it! xKarynx**


	2. Sofia's Fever (Part 1)

Sofia slowly opening her deep blue eyes. It's all blurry and she can't see really well right now. She try to sit up and looking around after her eyes already see things better. She's definitely fell asleep a few hours ago, because the book is still on her hands. A fluffy rabbit sleep peacefully on the bottom of her bed. She just smile because she's already found Clover.

Sofia is try to look for her night cardigan and put it on. _It's surely cold in here_, she thought. She's finally putting her white shocks and try to take her desk clock in the sight of the moon's light, so she can know what time is it right now.

2am.

It's 2am and Sofia can't go back to sleep. She try for 5 minutes but she can't. Finally she's giving up and see the sight through the window. She gasp because it's snowing. She's exited and sneakly open her balcony. She can feel a frost landed on her head and snow is everywhere. She's giggling until she realized that James is on his balcony, starring blankly through the sea. He doesn't mind that there's already a bunch of snow on his head.

"Hey James!" shouted Sofia happily while gripping her hands on the balcony edge. He finally realized and smile at Sofia.

_

He can't sleep. He already rolling on his bed but he just can't sleep. Something bothering his mind. The schoolarship. It's making him crazy. He'll stay away from his family for at least 1 year. Well he wish that he didn't putting himself to the schoolarship. Maybe the other wants it, but he stole away that chance.

Finally he understand. He need to release the fear inside him. Finally, he's putting his night coat and walk out through the balcony. Starring at some random trees near the sea while thinking about all of this schoolarship. Everything was peaceful, until he can heard a familiar sweet voice. Sofia's.

"Hey James!" shouted Sofia happily.

James tilt his head to the voice. Her long curly hair is falling down. She's wearing a lovely cardigan with a simple comfortable gown below it. She's smiling happily while she's looking at James, which make him hurt. He knows that he'll never see that smile again for a year, so he smile and enjoying this rare moment for a minute.

He's going to Sofia's room, but Sofia already knock his door room. James open the door and find his step-sister waiting right in front of him.

"Hi James! What are you doing on the balcony back then?" asked Sofia with her sleepy tone.

"I can't sleep Sof. How about you?" asked James back to Sofia with a curve on his face.

"I woke up at 2am James, so yeah, I saw snow and I decided to enjoy it"

"Wanna go out and play?"

"But it's below 0 degree James!"

"Then put your warmest coat ever. This is going to be fun! I promise!"

Sofia just nod and run to her room, while James searching for his thick coat. He put on some thick gloves, and a double sock too. Sofia already waiting for him with a full winter clothes. And he can see that she guarantee that her clothes and coat is warmer than his. James pull Sofia's hand and they're sneaking into the castle yard without waking up any servant.

"This is fun!" said Sofia as a white thin fog go out from her mouth.

"Told ya!" said James while building a snowman.

"Let me help you with the snowman! It looks so not pretty" said Sofia.

Sofia immediately building a huge snowball for the head. She carve the snow a little bit so it looks like a hair. She's making a two holes fort he eyes, and carving the above for the eyelashes. While James is building the legs. This isn't a regular snowman actually.

"Wait! This is a snowMAN not a snowGIRL." pouted James to Sofia.

"But it is a snowGIRL" said Sofia jokingly.

They don't care anymore and the half-snowman-half-snowgirl are finished. Well, her head looks like a girl's head, but the body looks like a man's body. Sofia just blurted her laugh and James just laughing as happy as Sofia. James is making a snow angel near the half-snowman-half-snowgirl, while Sofia going to below some tree. When she just want to rest, suddenly the snow on the tree fall into her. Maybe she hit the branch.

She feel so cold. She can't even move an inch. She's chattering her teeth and calling James weakly.

"J-J-James..h-h-help m-me" said Sofia.

James hear Sofia. So he immediately going to the tree. He's shock when he see Sofia in the pile of snow. He shove the snow and lift Sofia like a braid style.

"It's okay, we'll stop playing" said James while lifting Sofia to her room.

Sofia feel so dizzy and to be honest, she can't feel her legs. James is slowly putting her to her fluffy bed. Clover is suddenly awoken and keep looking at James, like asking 'what's happening?'

"She's cold, and she'll be fine" said James.

"James please stay" said Sofia weakly while grabbing James's hand.

"Of course. I'm not leaving you" said James and sit on the edge of Sofia's bed.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" asked Sofia.

James just smiled and sing Sofia a soft lullaby. Less then a minute Sofia already asleep.  
James kiss Sofia's forehead and whispered "Sweet dream Sof" and sneak to his room with making any single noises.

~In the morning~

James wake up late. Really-really late. He's usually wake up at 6.30am for the school, and now it's 7am . Fortunately there is no school today. James just getting ready for breakfast and go down to the dining room. When he wants to to greet everyone. He noticed that Sofia isn't here.

"Good morning Amber, Baileywick. Where is Sofia?" asked James to Amber.

"Good morning. Well I heard that she's got a fever because she played at yard in the middle of night" answered Amber without looking at James. She's looking to her reflection at her pocket mirror

"And she's taking her breakfast at her room, your majesty" added Baileywick.

James just nod his head. He immediately finish his breakfast. When he want to get up, he can hear Amber calling him.

"What is it Amber?" asked James to her.

"Well since you're in charge, I want to spend the next four days in Cleo's castle with Hilldegard. So, can I?" asked Amber back while twisting her lasagna.

"Of course you can Amber" answered James.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Oh and can I leave right now?" asked Amber again.

"I guess so" said James hesitatedly.

Amber didn't really care. She told some servant to bring her suitcase. She hug James before she go and wave her hand quickly to him. _She looks like that she really need to leave this place_, thought James. Before he wants to go to Sofia's room, James asked Baileywick a question

"Is there anything that should I do, Baileywick?"

"No, your majesty. The king already finish his work, so you can relax." answered Baileywick to James.

James just jumping happily. Well lucky for him, his father doesn't want him to do all the stressful things. He walk to Sofia's room

"Don't come near me Clover! I'm infected!" said Sofia while putting her hands on the air, making sure that Clover isn't going to get near her.

"I'm a wonder rabbit princess! I'm capable of anything!" said Clover, getting near of her which is against her words.

"Well then take the consequence Clover" said Sofia, poutting her cute little mouth.

Suddenly Sofia's sight become blurry. She feel heat on every inch of her body. She feel dizzy. Clover helping her out with holding her hands with his paw, and that's making her feel better. She want to sleep, but she hear a knock from the outside.

"C-come in" said Sofia while holding her forehead.

She can't see really well, but she can see a tall blondie posture. _It must be James for sure_, thought Sofia.

"Hi Sof, I heard that you're having a fever after what's happen last night"

Yep. He's definitely James.

Suddenly Sofia is blushing. She remember last night. After building a silly request, which is a lullaby for her from James, Sofia actually just closing her eyes for a while to relax. And James thought that she is sleeping, and he kiss her forehead. Sofia can still remember how soft it was his lips while it was landed on her forehead. Well, this is strange because he's her own brother.

Step-brother.

"Sof? Are you sleeping?" asked James because she doesn't reply the conversation.

"Nope. I'm awake. Just a little bit dizzy because the fever, James" said Sofia. She still closing her eyes, but she's smiling and raising her thumb up.

"Well, that's explain why your cheeks are pink-ish" said James innocenctly.

Hearing of James's words making her cheeks blush even more. Well, he thought that it was because the fever, so she relax.

"James, thank you for coming by. I appreciate that a lot" said Sofia.

"Well that's what brother does to his sister, right?" said James to her.

Somehow, she feel a strange little ache on her chest. She smile to hide her pain.

"Yes it is. So, what's happen when it's breakfast?" asked Sofia to James.

"Umm..it was too boring. And Amber wont be here until Mom and Dad are arrive. So…yeah. Nothing else happen. Unless if you want to hear about the food details" joked James to Sofia.

"Oh stop it, you know how boring to eat chicken porridge when you're sick. Well I gues I'll miss Amber" said Sofia.

"Yeah. And I forget to tell you about something, remember when dad told us that I'm in charge? Well I guess it just a meaningless words, because dad already did all of the paperwork." explained James.

30 seconds

1 minutes

1 minutes and 30 seconds

2 minutes

"So, you're sleeping, huh?" whispered James to Sofia. Sofia still close her eyes peacefully. Same as Clover who sleep tightly beside her.

"Well, I'm going to accompany you and bring my journal so it wont be boring" said James. James sneak to his room to grab his journal with an ink pen. He's smiling at Sofia and start to write his journal.

**Author note: Hello there, well I updated this chapter because I'm not going anywhere and it's Sunday. Hope you enjoy it xKarynx**


	3. Sofia's Fever (Part 2)

"Just another boring day at the castle. Well, actually today it's the first day that three of us spend together without our parents. Amber is acting weird since the breakfast, and she left me with Sofia alone, of course with Baileywick and some servants too"

James stop writing because he can hear Sofia's groan. She's mumbling something below her nose and go back to sleep. He's checking Sofia's temperature and her forehead are hot, but not that hot. He's panicking and don't know what to do. James slowly calm down and start to thinking what he should do.

A compress.

That's right! A compress for her! thought James. James put his journal on Sofia's lamp desk and start to search some compress and ice in the royal kitchen, with some help from the chef. James thanked them and going to Sofia's room with a compress and pile of ice inside a big white plastic bowl.

After entering Sofia's room, James immediately put compress on the top of her forehead and he doesn't forget the ice. He just hope that Sofia's getting better.

"J-james" said Sofia weakly. She's holding her neck like her throat was all itchy since she sleep.

"What is it, Sof?" asked James worriedly to Sofia

Sofia looks pale. Her lips are dry and doesn't looks pink as usual. It colour became faded away. She can't said anything. She mouthed "water" to James, and luckily James got what she mean.

He pour some water to Sofia's cup. He's giving her a cup full of water. Sofia with closing her eyes accept it and drink it with only one gulp. She's mumbling soemhing again for the second times and let the cup fall into the floor. Well luckily, there's a huge thick carpet below Sofia's bed, so the cup isn't break.

"James" said Sofia while she's laying in the bed

"Yes Sof?" James answer her quickly without taking his eyes from his journal.

"Why are you kissed my forehead last night?" asked Sofia innoncently.

Somehow James is starting to blush for no reason. Well, how can Sofia know the fact that he was kissed her forehead last night?. He just shook his head and getting out of those scenario that might be happened last night which is he create in his head.

"Well, you look stunning that night" blurted James without thinking twice.

Wait.

Was that flirting?

"Don't leave me okay?" asked Sofia and then yawn

"I'll promise, Sof" said James.

Sofia snorted into the dremland again, and leaving James alone. James sigh and write his journal again. He already finish about telling what's happen today, but his hand start to move along with the ink pen in a rythm. Writing how beautiful Sofia looks in her 17th birthday or maybe how he meet her for the first time and more. He doesn't realize what have he done. Sometimes he just chuckle when he remember funny moments.

What is he doing?

James just realized what have he done and bite his lips for removing the nervous. He curse his hands and his mind, they must have been tricked James and pretend like there was nothing happens. He face-palmed and try to thinking about his action in the future. He looks all over Sofia's room closely.

It's sweet, and it smells like a texture of lilac and vanilla mix together and creating such an unique scent. Maybe it's because her Lilac flower vase near the window, which is routinily change for two days per one vase. He still can't figure out how the vanilla's scent come from. Maybe from a cologne, perhaps? Or maybe from Clover?. Sooner or later, he'll find out where it's come from.

James is extremely feel bored. He wanted to leave, but he already promise Sofia to never leave her alone. Suddenly he want to write a poem about that unusual feelings.

Your feelings become my feelings  
Your happiness, obviously my happiness  
We always shared our fate  
Except when you've fallen in love  
With somebody else.

He wanted to keep it going but he just realized thath the poem looks like a desperate man who needs woman right now, maybe the opposite. He start to put his index finger on his forehead, that he's thinking right now. He read it loudly, So he can understand what was he wrote back then.

My throught is itchy and the dizzinies start to attack my head. My stomach is growling, giving a sign to me that I must eat sooner. I can't move because my brain telling my body to keep calm, and enjoy James's voice,who's repeating his poem. It's not poematic at all, but my ears are enjoying every single words that he said. His voice reminds me of the dandelion which is flew by a wind, so peaceful and calm. This is so weird, because I never really feel this way before.

As I start to lean my body to James, he still hold his journal. I don't know what makes that journal so precious to him, but I know the feelings about a precious things. James's journal is so precious to him, just the way that I feel about my Amulet. My eyes close for a minute, still enjoying the repeat of the poem, but suddenly it stop. Just the silence and our breathing are fulling the room. I start to open my eyes, questioning why would he stop the poem?

"What's happen?". I try to sit up.

"I realized that you're awake"

A curve start to grow on my face. "I'm enjoying your voice"

He just raise his eyebrow, closing the journal. I can see how is funny when his cheeks turning pink-ish.

Did he just blush?

But the way he act is like there was something happens and it was something fishy. His voice racing my stomach's sounds. Oh dear, this is getting worse. He put his journal on the table and start to leaving me.

Alone.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" I begged with all the powers left. Clover holding my hands, remind me to keep stay. I just realized that I'm having a fever. After a few minute later, he show up with a bowl full of Chicken porridge.

"I'm so sorry. It was so rude back then when I leave you. I kept remembered by your words when I started from the hal" He start to taking a full spoon of porridge. What words? What promise?. I don't get it at all. I give him a questioning looks, as I start to said

"What words? I mean, sorry. What promise?"

He give me the same expression from mine. "Before you wake up Sof"

I start to dig about my promise before I wake up in my memory. And the result is, I don't remember anything. I give him a dissapointed looks and answered him weakly,

"I guess, I don't remember it James"

He start to smile and keeping the spoon up, right in front of my mouth. "It doesn't nessecary at all, Sof. Now open up your mouth"

I laugh and start to open my mouth widely, as soon as the porridge in my mouth, I start to be grateful because i have James. But as what?. I don't know, sometimes he flirt me. Or maybe doing things beyond of the siblings-zone. He even blush too. I sighed, becoming sad for no reason when I start to chew the chicken in my mouth.

"Do you want to eat too?" I asked James when I'm finishing my dish, half of my fish to be exact. He didn't answer my question and grabbing the bowl from my hand.

"What was that for?"

He still eating the porridge, he answered me after he finish chewing it. "I'm hungry"

"Well you can have another food James, I mean, I'm sick you can get infected!" I blurted out panickly.

"But I didn't!" smirked James, after finish all of the porridge for half minute. What a record.

"Yet" corrected me, while puting my mouth. He is such an annoying brother.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but I've already feeling better. And I still feeling a little bit dizzy"

"You need some rest, Sof"

"You can leave me if you want" I said with a hestitae tone.

He start to pulling my blanket in and closing the curtains, so I can feel comfortable while sleeping.

"Sleep tight" he whispered softly and kiss my cheek before he go out.

I'm holding my right cheek, where the kissmark was left. Suddenly, my heart beat faster than its usual.

Man what's wrong with you? Kissing your own sister like there was nothing? Jeez, grow up James. You're not the same innocent 10 years old, who can play along with her without worrying about nothing. And how about the porridge incident?. God, seriously I really need to calm my mind down and thinking what's wrong with me.

"Stupid" I cursed myself under my nose when I punch my room's walls.

It doesn't hurt at all, but my hand looks physically injured. I'm changing my clothes and start to sleep, even tho it's still 3pm. Maybe a nap will help my mind.

Sofia wake up in the morning and she feel great, better than yesterday. She looks for Clover, but he's nowhere to be found. So she stand up and try to visit James. His room is near her room, so she start to run toward James room, she can see James's door in her sight.

She stop for a moment and catching her breath, straightening her tiara and start to knock it. She wait for a minute, until a taller figure open up the door with a messy hair.

"What? Who is it?". He still half closing his eyes.

"It's me!" said Sofia happily. She's too happy and suddenly it's happening too fast. She can't balance but James catch her.

"Take it easy Sof" said James while helping Sofia to stand properly. Sofia is blushing and touching her long hair.

James expression suddenly changed, and he close his door, leaving Sofia staring at the door blankly. Sofia can heard the sound of thr rush. Less than a minute, James already neat, his hair had been combed and his clothes had been changed.

"C'mon let's go downstair for the breakfast" said Sofia, while poking his pointy nose.

They are going downstair in a near distance.

**Author Note: I'm so sorry! It's been a long time since I update this story. I've already got the ideas but the paperwork made me to wait and be patient. Luckily, tomorrow will be a long weekend, and hopefully, I can update another chapter. Btw, for the next chapter, there will be a lot of conflict, and some pair except JamesxSofia(which is I don't even like it either), but that pairing things will be gone soon, hopefully. Thank you for reading this. **

**Karyn**


	4. Amber's Plan

When James and Sofia go downstairs, they are being suprised by Hilldegard, Clio and Amber. The trios already take their breakfast and chatting happily, ignoring Sofia's and James's presence. Just when Baileywick clear his throat, the three teenagers princess realized that they have more company.

"Good morning" greeted Sofia warmly, taking a seat in front of Hilldegard.

The three princess blink for a moment and reply Sofia's greet. James staring strangely to his friends and asked Baileywick to bring his breakfast to his room. Sofia could see the dissapoint looks from Clio's eyes and it's strangely makes her a little bit upset.

Amber clear her throat and she received a shrug from Clio and Hilldegard. "Sofia we need your help"

Sofia smile, she loves when it comes for helping people. "Sure what can I do for you?"

Hilldegard grin widely, showing her white teeth ."We're going to hook up Cleo with James! And we are inviting Zandar, Hugo and Desmond. There will be here in a few minutes"

"So that's why Amber return so quickly, it's all makes sense!" said Sofia, realizing why Amber, Hilldegard and Cleo are here.

"Probably" whispered Cleo under her breath, but Sofia still can hear it.

Sofia's smile suddenly disappeared, changed into an unread able expression. Hearing Hilldegard's sentence and Cleo's whisper makes her sad, unlike usual. She erased all of the negative thoughts from her head. "Something wrong Sofia?" asked Cleo with a worried face to her.

Sofia's putting a fake smile, she's lifting her chins up and laugh a bit. It's obviously makes her looks that she's giving them a fake expression, well she's not good in lying though. "Everything is perfectly fine, Cleo. I will absolutely hell you guys!"

"That's perfect! I know that we can count on you!" Amber clapped her hands and continue her breakfast. Cleo and Hilldegard follow her and they remain silent.

Sofia just nod and taking her breakfast. It's Pancake with a butter and maple syrup. There's a toast and bacon too, but her attention is focus on the pancake. She take a bite and start to chew it. Pancakes usually sweet, right? But to Sofia, it's bitter and a little sour. Maybe her sickness still rule her tounge and her emotions.

James being follow by a servant that carrying his breakfast. Seeing Amber, Hilldegard and Cleo make him uncomfortable somehow. He usually don't feel this feelings with Sofia. 'Yeah because you're his brother, what a dumb' thought himself. When he finally reach his room, he stop the servant and told her that he'll bring his own breakfast.

When he enter his own bedroom, he can see a tanned prince, leaning on the side of his balcony.

"Well I guess someone doesn't know where's front gate a.k.a. entrance" said James with a sarcastic tone, making his bestfriend chuckle.

"Gosh, there's Hilldegard and I want to suprised her. Don't be mad, James" explained Zandar while punching James's shoulder.

"Wow I don't know that Romeo can be a scardy cat when he's upon the Juliet" replied James, still use the sarcasm.

"Fine, I'll approach her. Oh wait food!" said Zandar, taking James's whole breakfast.

James roll his eyes and take it back. "You can stay, I'm done with those chicks"

Zandar raising his eyebrow and sitting on his magic carpet, half floating and facing James. "Well you can share anything bro"

James sit on his queen size bed and start to enjoy his brekfast. "Nothing, I just felt uncomfortable"

Zandar smirking and snap his finger near James's ear, "You sure? I bet there's something about Sofia in your last sentence"

James doesn't mind him and start to continue his breakfast, ignoring Zendar who trying to take his attention. After he finish, he stand up and stretch. "You know what Zamdar, let's go downstair. By the way, I didn't know why you're here"

Zendar roll his eyes, "You know, Amber's hook up, she invited me"

"Wait what, she wants to hook up who with whom?" asked James with a confussion on his eyes.

Zendar stop floating and staring at him with a confuse looks. "Duh, it's obvious, you and Cleo". And then a chuckle a bit and whispered "But I like you and Sofia way much better than Clio"

James frowned and hold his forehead. "Damn, I know there's something happening" cursed him under his nose.

"Dear my beloved friend, I'm so glad that finally we're-"

"Just say it quickly Amber, no ones wants to hear your crap!" cut Hugo while Amber is speaking in front of them.

Hilldegard already closing her fans wants to start to slap Hugo, but her action is being stop by Zandar. "Do you know why we're here?" asked Hilldegard with a rage tone.

"Yes I know, princess" replied Hugo with a sarcasm.

Desmond hold his forehead, showing his regret face. "Why would I invite him at the first place?"

"So we're here for a friendship bonding. Since our parents is away, so we're going to held a games, ball and more" explained Amber while holding her giggle, all of them except Desmond already know the truth.

"So what are waiting for?" said Cleo with a wide smirk.

Hilldegard already taking Zandar's hand and going to the garden, while Desmond is holding her hands too, taking her to the library. Amber frowned and grab Hugo to somewhere else, leaving James and Cleo. James gulped due his dry throat. 'This is wrong. So wrong' thought him to himself.

"So that's mean just the two of us only who being left by the others" said Cleo with a cocky tone, due her lack of words and nervous.

James bite his lower lips, thinking for a moment. 'Maybe it's okay, just for a day James' thought James. Finally he nod and smile, "Okay, do you want to visit our backyard? It's cool"

Cleo is internally screaming and grab James's hand without hestitation. She drag him to the backyard

and smile widely for the rest of the day.

"Why are they acting weird?" asked Desmond, his fingers busy flipping through the books that he reads.

"Oh you know, the hook up between Cleo and James" said Sofia, burying her face to the reading table in front of Desmond without her usual cheerful tone.

Desmond close his books, and poke Sofia's auburn brunette hair. "Hey, are you alright?"

Sofia hold her tears and shook her heads, still burying her head. "Absolutely Not"

Desmond give her a sympathic looks and rub her hair. "You can always tell me everything. I'm your bestfriend, right? Besides, I'm a good listener machine"

Sofia finally dare to raise her chins and biting her lips. "I know but I still hestitated about this, Desmond"

"Hey maybe you can write it in your diary!" suggested Desmond, smiling ear to ear.

Sofia tears finally flows without a warning and she's slowly tell everything to Desmond for the rest of the day.

**Author Note:**

**Hi! I'm so sorry that I'm hiatus for a moment. I forgot that I have a fanfic, I found this when I'm about to clear my notes on my iPad. So anyway, I hope you're not mad because it's shorter than the usual chapter, but I promise that everything will be back as usual. **

**xKarynx**


	5. The Ceremony

Sofia wakes up with a gloomy my expression on the next morning. She still remember everything that happens last night. When Clio hugged James and James patted her back, and it was made Sofia slipped her glass from her hand and scaterred into a tiny little pieces. Sofia thought that told Desmond about this strange feelings in the library will made her feel better, and the fact was not. Desmond attacked her with a ton of question, which made Sofia got a terrible headache and caused her to sleep earlier than usual.

Finally she get up and try to forget the bad memories from yesterday, it's a new start, a new morning, a fresh page, and she hopes that nothing could ruin it. She cheerfully changes her bed gown into a simple white sun dress, and she side braid her hair. After she satisfied and make sure that her face doesn't looks strange, she go to the downstair for breakfast.

Sofia is shock when she find out that her parents already home, she give them each a nice warm hug. "I miss you!" said her while pecking her step-father cheeks.

"We miss you too Sofia" replied her step-father and pat her head. Sofia get to her seat and find out that James and Amber isn't here yet.

"3 days earlier, what a suprise! So that's means I have to go to school today" frowned Sofia and pout her little mouth, causing her mother laugh. "The meetings was faster than we expected Sofia" explained her mother while biting her sandwiches.

"Mom! Dad!" Said a familiar voice from Sofia's back. Sofia turned and smile, seeing that her step-brother already up and standing in the entrance to the dining room. After James hug both of their parents, Amber shows up with a swollen face.

"Oh my, what happens to you, Amber?" asked Mom with a worry expression to Amber. Amber is a little bit suprised when she heard Mom's voice, she straighten her tiara and touch her hair. "Nothing happens, Mother" replied her with a dry throat and taking a seat next to Sofia as usual.

The King clear his throat, considered Sofia, James and Amber that there is an announcement. "Children, there is an announcement. The party for the student who got the schoolarship will be hold today, so James please pack your belongings." said the King clearly.

"What?! So I will leave early?" asked James bluntly, not believing what just he heard.

The queen smile and nod. "Yes, James darling"

Sofia's head drop when she heard the announcement about James is going to leave earlier. She keep biting her breakfast, holding her tears. She will miss James a lot, she guess. Amber tilting her head to Sofia's side, analyzing her expression with an odd face, "What's happen to you, Sofia?"

Sofia throw her head back all of sudden, suprise to hear Amber's sentence. She forced a fake smile and slowly nod her head. God, since when she got a fake smile routine. Sofia finishing her breakfast and stand, which make her parents and her siblings looking into her "I need to go to my room, there is...uh...something that I must...uh...do before we leave to the school" said her with a nervous tone, like saying something forbidden.

"Sure, you can dismissed Sofia" said the King with his monotone, not looking to Sofia's suspicious tone. Well, her tone wasn't usual as her usual tone.

She rushed to the upstairs, forgetting about the manner and her gown, which made it flew away and reveal her stocking. But she didn't mind, her mind only focus into one thing.

The present for James

Flashback

_James is going back to his room, leaving Sofia alone in her room. She's actually doesn't feeling sleepy and strangely she's feeling so fresh. Her body guide her to the balcony and her soul is relaxed as she start to feel the fresh air. What a pleasure.___

_James was so kind to her today, he accompany her, he feed her early on luch, and all of the little affection that he did makes her grin from ear to ear, which is unusual. She start to think all about the little sweet efforts that he did for her, and she can't help to smile widely for think about it.___

_Then come an idea to give him a present before he's going to leave, Sofia is absolutely excited about this. She's already sitting on her writing desk while holding a pen, thinking about the present that she'll give to James. She remember that James loves to write on a journal, so she start to write a letter for him.___

_A letter about her grateful feelings for him.___

_A lovely, kind and simple letter yet will make his heart flutter._

"Where is it?" asked Sofia to herself, searching and throwing every single things to the air whenever she didn't found the letter. She randomly pull a drawer and search every single inch of it. But heck, her letter for James can't be found anywhere.

She is panicking and realized that she doesn't have enough time to make it, so she start to write a new one with a rush handwrite, but she manage to write it neatly. Halfway until the letters is finish, she can hear a familiar throat from her back. Her pet is back all of sudden inside this chaos.

Her eyes is widening and she open her arm to hug him. "Clover! Where have you been?"

The rabbit hop onto her lap start and giving her the letter that she had been looking for. "Looking for this, princess?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Clover! Now I'll see you around at supper!" said Sofia before she hug him and run out from her bedroom, leaving him alone.

"I've should've known that she's having a feeling for James" said Clover with a smirk hanging on his face, hoping away from the Princess's room. "Well, she wrote it while blushing"

James packing his luggage with a frown, he doesn't really like about the idea of leaving early. Leaving his friends, castle, family and Sofia. Well strangely, Sofia is the part of his family but his mind keep telling him that Sofia is so special. He doesn't know what to do and putting some random outfit to his luggage.

He can hear a knock and he immediately open it. And he can find his sister, step sister, standing with a bright blue eyes looking right into his. He jerked back because of the shockness, and the fact that Sofia just standing a few inch from him. "So-Sofia! I was suprised a little bit when I saw you here a few seconds ago" he said with a nervous tone.

What's happening to this world? One minute ago he just thought about her and now she's standing right in front of him.

"Well, I just want to give you this James, but don't open it until you the ceremony, I mean the um..."

"Yes, my schoolarship. Thanks to you, Sofia, you just made my day even more horrible" James sighed as soon as he finished his sentence, he's actually lying about the Sofia part. He want to tease her before the ceremony.

Sofia frown and looks to the ground, twisting the edge of her hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't meant to" she apologized to James with a guilty tone.

Now he's the one who feeling guilty.

"No, I just messing up with you Sof" James give her a thumb and pat her shoulder.

Sofia pout and folding her arms on her chest, "I'm angry with you" faked her for a moment and suddenly she can't hold her laughter, giving James a wide grin. Sofia finally can control herself and straight herself.

"We'll see you at the carriage, James, or should I said my dear brother?" said Sofia before she leaves to her room.

James watch her until her posture is gone and go back inside his room. He remember every single things that happen and wondering what's the letter says. Suddenly his smile changes into a poker face, he just remember what she said on her last sentence. His long fingers start to search something and he found it, an elegant bracelet with a rose pattern. A gift that he had been saving just for Sofia. He bite his lips hard and curse his dad.

Why did he have to meet Miranda at the first place?

Sofia sighed as soon as the ceremony begin. The parents are here to give the children a goodbye hugs and some advice while they're gone away. She's physically seems bored but she's emotionally upset, sad and confuse. She doesn't know what to do when James is gone, she will miss his goofy smile, or his jokes. Oh and the way he care about her, she'll miss that part a lot.

Wait, the way he care about her?

She doesn't really understand about her emotions lately, sometimes it's like a roller coaster, it's up for a moment but then it's going down in a few seconds. Well, that describe her so well. Miss Flora already giving her speech, which means the next is Miss Merry Weather. But she doesn't even paying attention to the speech, she doesn't really care about it.

She suddenly can feel a soft finger poked her bare shoulder (Sofia is wearing a lilac gown with a thick spaghetti straps), which making her sway her head and facing her bestfriend, Vivian.

"You seems spaced out, what's happen?" The girl with a black hair asked her, worrying about her best friend condition.

Sofia inhale a deep breath before she answer her best friend question, "I...don't really know what's happen to me Vivian..." Sofia bite her lips and gazing to the other way, not Vivian's eyes.

Vivian raise her eyebrows and looking to her manicure nails, "Let me guess, it's about James's leaving and your feelings toward him?" snapped her towards Sofia. Sofia jerked back and widening her eyes, is Vivian some kind of mind reader or something?

"You're sort a right" answered Sofia truthfully, and cover her face with her long hands. "Lord, what should I do?"

"Maybe you should confess, but poor you, you're trap in a sibling-zone" Vivian said with an empathic tone, not a sarcastic one.

"I'm asking to The Lord, not you Vivian" Sofia answered her with an annoyed tone, misjudged her empath to the sarcasm.

Vivian rub her temple, "Sofia, it's not a sarcasm!"

"I know, I just..." Sofia can't continue her words and silence for a moment. Vivian immediately hug her tight and rub her back, "I know Sof, I know"

Sofia holding back her tears, thinking maybe Vivian was right, she should confess to him. Then a bright idea come up to her head, she should give James an extra present, her journal! Well luckily, she's already bring it this morning and the journal is safe and sound in her bag. 

The ceremony is boring, James could tell that. He's actually doesn't like the fact that Clio always looks to him with that flirtious gaze, or the way Hugo smirking and waving to the rest of the student. The speech alias a long boring speech by Miss Merry Weather already finished a few moments ago, now it's the time when the students who got the schoolarship spending their last minute to said goodbye to the other.

James already rushing to find Sofia, and Amber maybe. Gah! This is the third time he thought of Sofia at the first place before anything else. He find her in the few next minute with her goergous lilac spaghetti straps long dress. Her brunette hair falls perfectly without her trying, and she's talking to Vivian, the half cute and half goth princess.

He's about to reach her until he can feel a strong grip pulling him away, and it's Amber. "Why do you always have to make Sofia your priority?" Asked her twin sister with a death glare.

"Because, we can telepath to each other so we don't need to see each other?" James replied with his lazy tone.

Amber gasped and widening her eyes, "Wait, we can?" asked her curiously.

"Of course not, I'm just kidding" laughed James and try to escape. But Amber's grip is too strong, what did she eat until she can beat her own twin brother?

"You're upsetting me, but I don't care anymore. I want you to spend your extra time with Clio, so you can know her better" Amber said when he meets her gangs with Clio smiling shyly to him.

"But Sofia-"

"Sshh! Sofia can wait, Clio can't!" Amber forced him to talk with Clio.

Stupid hooking up games who made by Amber 

"What do you think? Do I look good?" ask Sofia, spinning in front of Vivian.

Vivian showing the fake dissapointed face and finally she speak up "Actualy, it's perfect!" She bursts out a laugh and holding her arms with a genuine smile, "Go get it girl!"

Sofia grinning widely and nod due Vivian's words. When she's about to approach James, she can see that James is dragged by Amber. Her happy face immediately drop into a sad face. She should've known that Amber will try the silly hooks up again.

"Hey, what's wrong Sofia?" asked Vivian, worrying about Sofia suddenly change behaviour.

Sofia sigh and point her index finger to the James and Clio who's chatting, with Amber and Hilldegard giggling back at James. Vivian grumpily cursed, "Bloody hooks up!"

Sofia jerked, "Since when you became a British?"

Suddenly Miss Fauna clear her throat on her loud voice, "Hello? The student will leave in five minutes!"

"Sofia! Go get him ! Seriously, now!" Vivian forced her to approach her own step-brother.

Sofia nod and rushing to James and the rest of Amber's gang. She almost hit them and the consequence is she hit Amber. Amber startled a little bit, and looks into Sofia, disbelief her sight, "What on earth are you doing?"

Sofia gulp her dry throat, "Someone pushed me Amber, sorry" she lied, well a little white lie doesn't bother her, right?

"Okay, don't let that happen again" Amber fanning herself and start to bring up a conversation with Hilldegard.

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY IT'S SO LATE T^T, well I made this chapter a little more longer than the usual chapter. I'm distracted with all the new story and I kind a forget about this, so yeah ._. Btw, enjoy! xKarynx**


End file.
